Werewolf Gold Medal
by VrindaKodwin
Summary: Kim is a new junior student and wizard at Seaford High School in California. There she meets Jack, a young wizard and childhood friend who is also a junior student. But, there's a werewolf golf medal out in the world, waiting for these two young wizards to challenge it. Will Jack and Kim take the risk? Kick (Jack and Kim), Jayla (Jerry and Layla), and Miltie (Milton and Julie).
1. Introduction

**Location: Tennessee**

For many years, many wizards have been born to do one thing, and that is to destroy the gold medal full of werewolves to save the wizard world.

So many wizards have gone on a mission to destroy the werewolf gold medal forever. But they don't have the special power of destroying the medal, so they become a werewolf themselves.

But in the year of 1997, two very special wizards have appeared on this earth and the legend says that these two special wizards will definitely destroy the werewolf gold medal.

On July 13th, 1997, Jackson Richard Brewer was born to Eric and Julia Brewer. He became a full wizard when he was 7 years old. **(Not a family wizard)**

On August 5, 1997, Kimberly Anne Beulah Crawford was born to Lane and Katherine Crawford. She became a full wizard when she was 7 years old. **(Not a family wizard)**

Their parents gave Jack and Kim a necklace that will protect with them from anything evil. Basically, the parents put their magic in the necklace, until Jack and Kim becomes a full wizard. But what the parents didn't know was that there was a very special magic hidden in the necklace that will kill the werewolves.

Both Jack's parents and Kim's parents are actually childhood friends. One day, Julia and Katherine were walking from the park with baby Jack and baby Kim.

While they were walking, they heard two growls from the forest and both moms immediately screamed. The werewolves ran towards the moms and they tried to use their wizard powers to kill the werewolves, but nothing worked. They knew they were going to die.

But then a light came from Kim's necklace and Jack's necklace and it combined together. That combined light went towards the werewolves and hit them. The werewolves fell on the ground, dead.

The mothers were surprised of what just happened.

"Julia, what do you think this means?" Katherine asked.

"I think it means that Jack and Kim will be the ones to destroy the werewolf gold medal," Julia explained.

"But, that doesn't make sense, Julia. How do these two know? They're only newborn babies," Katherine said.

"They could still be the ones, Katherine," Julia said.

"The more I think about it, you'll probably right, Julia," Katherine said.

Julia and Katherine immediately went home and told Eric and Lane about what happened and both of them were also shocked.

Eight years later, and Jack and Kim are eight years old. They are literally inseparable. They will do everything together. They thought that nothing could ever separate them apart, until that day changed everything.

Jack's dad got a transfer job at Seaford, California, and the Brewer family has to move there. Jack's parents were in the car waiting for Jack.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Kimmy," Jack said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Jackie," Kim said.

They both hugged with tears in their eyes. Of course, they were a little too young to understand why they felt a weird feeling when they were hugging.

"Jack! Let's go! We can't miss our flight!" Lane exclaimed.

Jack ran to his parents' car and hopped in. While they were driving off, Kim and her parents were waving at the Brewer family

'_I don't know when I will see you again, Jack. But I hope it's soon' _Kim thought.

'_Don't worry, Kimmy. We'll definitely see each other again' _Jack thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kim POV:**

My name is Kimberly Crawford, but everyone just calls me Kim. If you call me Kimberly, Kimmy, or Kimster, I will literally hurt you so bad that you'll definitely get sent to the hospital. Anyways, I'm 16 years old and I'm a second degree black belt in karate, a cheerleader, and a gymnast.

I just moved to Seaford from Tennessee and today is my first day at the Seaford High School. I'm also a wizard. I've been a wizard ever since I was 7 years old. I'm really excited to go to the school because my best friend, Jack lives in Seaford and going is to Seaford High. I hope he'll recognize me.

Right now, I'm driving in my red Range Rover to the school. I reached the school and found a parking spot. I got out of the car and went inside the school. While I was trying to find the office, a familiar brunette girl ran to me and hugged me so tight.

"Kimmy!" the brunette screamed and she finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and how do you know me? By the way, Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy!" I said.

"Kim, when we were little, you would always let me call you Kimmy. How can you forget your second best friend? I'm Layla? Layla Brewer? Jack's sister?" the girl said.

Second best friend. Wait, Layla Brewer?

"OMG! Layla! I can't believe it's you! You've sort of changed," I said. Oh, only Layla, Jack, and my family are allowed to call me Kimmy.

"Yeah, that's what everybody said. So, I'm going to be your guide for today. I have your schedule with your locker information and everything. And you, Jack, and I have the exact same classes," Layla said.

Layla gave me the schedule.

**Period 1: Biology**

**Period 2: Geometry**

**Period 3: Physical Education**

**Period 4: World History**

**Period 5: Art**

**Lunch C**

**Period 6: English 11**

**Period 7: Computers**

**Period 8: Chorus**

**Locker: 198**

**Locker Combination: 18-42-24**

I looked over at Layla's schedule.

"You're right. We do have the same schedule. Wait, where's Jack?" I asked.

"He's with his friends. And guess what? I have a boyfriend!" Layla said.

"Really? How long were you and your boyfriend dating?" I asked.

"For a month," Layla said.

The bell rang.

"Biology," the both of us groaned and walked to the room.

**Line Break**

"Miss Brewer, what a surprise! This is the fourth time that you came to class late. What's your excuse now?" the teacher asked.

Layla and I exchanged looks.

"I'm asking you a question, Miss Brewer. Are you going to answer my question or not?" the teacher asked in annoyance.

"Yes, Mr. Smith. I had to be a guide for our new student," Layla said, gesturing to me.

"Ah, yes. Well, you must be…." He trailed off, looking at the attendance paper. "…..Kimberly Crawford."

"It's actually Kim," I said. Why does my parents always have to use my full name?

"Oh. Well Kim, you will sit with Miss Brewer," Mr. Smith gestured towards the middle table on the right.

Layla and I went over and sat down at the table.

So happy that the first five classes went by and now it's lunchtime. Instead of buying lunch, I brought my own lunch. I was sitting in the middle table. The chair moved back and the person sat down in the chair. Thinking it was Layla, I asked her a question.

"Hey Layla, did we have homework in Geometry?" I asked.

"No, we didn't."

"Than—wait! Layla, why do you sound like a guy?" I asked, not looking up.

"Look up," the boy said.

I looked up from my drawing and a boy with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, two dimples, and a cute smile. No, that can't be!

"Jack?" I asked surprised.

"Yep, it's me."

"OMG, Jack! I can't believe it's you!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

He hugged me back and I felt a jolt of electricity down my back spine, but I ignored it.

"So, how you have you been doing?" I asked.

"I've been doing good. You know that I'm in your every class, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Layla told me. But I never saw you," I said.

"Yeah. In my first five classes, my seat is always in the back. Then after lunch, the rest of my classes, I sit in the middle," Jack said.

"Oh. I see," I said.

Layla came over to the table with her lunch and sat down with Jack.

"You finally saw Jack, Kim! I was wondering when you were going to see him considering that he's in your every class," Layla said.

"Well, he said that in the first five classes, his seat is always in the back. Then after lunch, the rest of my classes, he sits in the middle," I said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Jack. I forgot to tell Kim that little piece of information," Layla said.

"It's ok. You're saved…for now," Jack said.

Layla tried to be brave, but I can tell she was scared when Jack said that.

"So, are you both still doing karate?" I asked.

"Yep," the both of them at the same time.

"I heard there were two dojos nearby the school," I said.

"Yeah. One is Bobby Wasabi and other one is the Black Dragons," Jack said.

"But, don't take lessons at the Black Dragons dojo. They are cheaters and obnoxious. Plus, the both of us are taking lessons at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. You should come and check it out. Or better yet, you should join," Layla said.

"I guess I'll come," I said.

"Awesome. We're having practice right after school. So, you can walk with us and the rest of our friends. Sounds good?" Jack said.

"Yeah. Should I meet you guys by your lockers?" I asked.

"No, just meet us outside of the school," Layla said.

"Ok," I said.

The bell rang for our next period class. Jack, Layla, and I threw our lunches away and went to English.

The bell finally rang, indicating that school is over. I gathered my stuff and went out the door. So far, I have homework for just Art, which is awesome because I love to draw. I went to my locker, put all of my stuff in my locker and went outside to go meet Layla and Jack. But, I couldn't find them.

"Kim! Over here!" I turned and saw Jack waving his hand. I went over to him and with him, I saw Layla, a Latino, and red headed boy.

"Guys, this is Kim. Kim, this is Milton and Jerry," Jack said.

"And Jerry is my boyfriend," Layla said, holding hands with Jerry.

"That's right, yo! Nobody should steal my girl!" Jerry said and gave Layla a short kiss.

"Alright, let's take you to the dojo, Kim," Jack said and we all went to our own cars and drove towards the mall.

**So, what do you guys think? There will be a little more suspiciousness in the next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**By the way, the next episode of Kickin It is "The New Girl" guest starring Kelli Berglund and Matt Mullins. It will air on September 23****rd****.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**-Vrinda **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kim POV:**

We finally reached the Bobby Wasabi dojo. All of us got out of our cars and went inside. The dojo had posters of Bobby Wasabi hung on the walls. Each poster was different because of the each different movie that he acted in. I looked straight ahead when I heard the door open and saw a middle-age man walking from what looks like his office.

"Hey guys! You made it to practice and you actually came fifteen minutes early," the middle-age man said.

"Yeah. We knew that if we came late, we were going to hear your two hour speech about being late. So, we decided to come early," Layla said.

"Good thinking. Who's this young lady?" the middle-age man asked.

"Rudy, this is Kim. Kim, this is Rudy," Jack said.

"Hi Rudy. The guys and Layla told me about this dojo and I was wondering if I could join?" I said, even though it sounded more like a question.

"We have to see how good you are first. What belt are you?" Rudy asked.

"Second degree black belt," I said.

Then out of nowhere, Rudy started laughing.

"Yeah right. You don't like a second degree black belt to me," Rudy said.

"Oh really? I'll even prove to you that I am a second degree black belt," I said proudly.

"Alright then. Prove it. Try to take that dummy down," Rudy said, pointing at the dummy that's in front of the lockers.

"Ok," I said.

I went over and stopped in front of the trophy stand. I started running and did a flying kick to the dummy and it fell over on its side. Also, the head came off. I looked over at the guys and Layla and their mouths were wide open.

"If I were you, I would close your mouths before flies get in there," I said.

They all immediately closed their mouths.

"What do you think guys?" Rudy asked.

"She's in!" Jack exclaimed.

"A plus!" Milton exclaimed.

"Totally in!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Finally! Another girl!" Layla exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo! It is official that you are now a Wasabi Warrior!" Rudy exclaimed.

Practice only went on for forty-five minutes and we all had to go home immediately because of some of the werewolf attacks that have been going on. The Wasabi Warriors knew about my secret which was that I'm a wizard.

Right now, Jack is walking me back home and we were just enjoying each other's company when we heard a growl. Jack and I immediately became alert and we took our stances. Four werewolves came out of the bushes. Their eyes were red and drool was coming out of their mouths. The werewolves were **very** far away from us, but we could see them with our eye magic vision.

_Oh boy! I never fought a werewolf before. What do I do'_ I thought.

_We just got to use our magic to destroy these werewolves_ Jack thought.

_Wait, Jack? How come I can read your mind?_

_I have no idea, but it's actually really cool_

Typical Jack.

"Look, we have to figure out a way to destroy these werewolves," I said.

"But what can we do?" Jack asked.

"Why are you asking me? I was asking you," I said.

"Oh," Jack said.

Jack thought for a minute.

"Idea! We'll use the rope spell!" Jack said.

"The rope spell?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't you know it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I do know it. It's just….will it work on them?" I asked.

"It'll work. Trust me. Do you still have the necklace?" Jack asked.

I looked down and showed Jack my necklace filled with powers and it also has the 'K' on it. Jack has one, but with 'J' on it.

"You bet," I said.

The werewolves started to run towards us. This is it. We're either going to die or we're going to live.

_Ready, Kim?_

_Ready_

We held hands and for some reason I felt a jolt of electricity down my back spine again. The both of us took out our wands and said:

_**Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up those werewolves**_

The light emerged from the tip of our wands and our necklaces, and the rope started tying up the werewolves.

_Kim, there's a cliff nearby here. We can throw the werewolves over the cliff_

_Good idea_

We carefully, but rapidly walked over to the cliff and threw the werewolves down on the rocks below. As soon as the werewolves hit the rocks, the werewolves burst into flames.

"We did it! We did it, Kim! We destroyed the werewolves!" Jack exclaimed and hugged me.

At first, I was really shocked about the hug, but I returned it. Few minutes have passed and we still didn't let go from the hug. Of course, I had to ruin the moment.

"Uh, Jack? We have to go home right now otherwise our parents will be worried sick about us," I said.

Jack broke away from the hug.

"Right. Let's go," Jack said and we both started walking towards my house.

3 minutes later, we reached my house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jack," I said.

"No problem, Kim," Jack said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. And then I remembered something.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked frantically.

"I left my car at the dojo!" I exclaimed.

"It's ok, Kim. I left my car at the dojo too. We'll get our cars tomorrow, ok?" Jack said.

"Ok. Goodnight, Jack," I said, and I kissed Jack on the cheek and went inside. I looked out the window and saw Jack touching his cheek of where I kissed. He had a goofy smile on his face and he happily went next door to the house which is his home.

Is it possible that Jack likes me back?

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had A LOT going on. Sorry, that the ending is a little suckish. But I hope you still like this chapter. REVIEW!**

**-Vrinda**


End file.
